Cambiare mi oscuro destino
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Amelia Weald es la hija de Lord Voldemort, sin desearlo formara parte de una guerra que decidira el destino del mundo, tendra que tomar una importante decision: a quien apoyara Del lado del bien, O del lado del mal, De que lado estara? Pero esa decision ya fue tomada por su padre
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A ELLA**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO**

**CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA! ME ESFUERZO DEMASIADO EN ELLA ASI QUE NO LA COPIEN SEAN ORIGINALES SI NO LO HACEN ME PONDRE TRISTE Y YA NO ACTUALIZARE Y ELIMINARE CUENTAS OKI**

**Primer capitulo de este fic disfrutenlo**

**CAPITULO 1: El regreso**

Sollozaba mientras caminaba a través de los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un antiguo e imponente castillo, porque? se preguntaba así misma mientras con su mano derecha aferraba un delgado y largo trozo de madera.

Uno tras otro, sus pasos eran lentos y precavidos, a su alrededor los cadáveres de chicos y chicas de su edad, mayores que ella e incluso mucho más jóvenes, sangre en las paredes, vidrios por doquier y gritos agonizantes a lo lejos.

Se detuvo frente a un gran ventanal que ahora estaba destrozado, y el ver su reflejo la sorprendió.

Una chica delgada, con ligeras curvas en su cuerpo, con el cabello color negro azabache en ligeras ondas hasta las caderas, piel pálida, ojos de un azul profundo, un lunar en la mejilla derecha y la expresión aterrorizada le devolvió la mirada, su ropa estaba machada de sangre, y tenía rasguños y raspones en la mayoría de su cuerpo.

Asustada soltó el objeto que aferraba y retrocedió lentamente, 1, 2, 3 pasos pero algo la hizo caer de bruces al suelo cayendo de sentón, se levanto rápidamente y giro para ver que la hizo caer, era un chico de su edad, los ojos verde profundo escondidos tras unos anteojos la miraban fijamente, grito al reconocer quién era, se arrodillo junto a el y acaricio su mejilla pero una mano delgada fría y pálida agarró fuertemente su mano volteó a ver quién era y cuando lo vio todo se oscureció.

Despertó con un grito ahogado completamente agitada y la frente empapada de sudor.

-sólo fue un sueño- se dijo así misma para tranquilizarse- sólo un sueño

Se fijo en el despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, 4 de la madrugada la séptima vez en el mes que ese sueño la despertaba siempre el mismo.

Al ver que ya no podía conciliar el sueño se levanto y busco encima de su tocador su ipod se colocó los audífonos y se recostó con la música retumbando en sus oídos a todo volumen.

Poco a poco el sueño la venció de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta que soñaba de nuevo pero era raro porque una vez que despertaba no podía volver a dormir.

Nuevamente caminaba pero ahora era un largo pasillo.

-es hora de que regrese-oyó decir una voz que calaba los huesos

-quien eres?-pregunto

-debes volver

-volver a donde?

-a donde perteneces

-pertenezco? No yo no pertenezco a ningún lugar solo soy alguien que siempre ha estado sola

-vuelve debes cumplir aquello por lo que naciste

-QUIEN ERES RESPONDEME?!le grito a la voz que la ponía nerviosa

-regresa

-no

-hazlo

-no

-AHORA!

-no, no NO NO!

Entonces sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies se desvanecía y caía, no podía ver nada solo la obscuridad infinita, continuo cayendo, sus gritos retumbaban pero no había nadie que la ayudara como nunca lo hubo.

Sintió un golpe sordo y se dio cuenta que había terminado de caer, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía y los ojos los sentía pesados, estaba inconsciente.

-donde esta?-pregunto un hombre mayor con anteojos de media luna, una larga barba y una túnica color celeste.

-en la enfermería-respondió una mujer con un vestido café oscuro y un gran sombrero

-quien la encontró Minerva?

-fue Hagrid cuando recorría el bosque prohibido

-ya veo, será mejor verla inmediatamente

Ambos salieron de la oficina del director y se dirigieron a la enfermería, al llegar vieron que la única persona ahí ocupaba una camilla hasta el fondo, era una chica de aproximadamente 14 años.

-buenas tardes señorita-dijo el director a la chica la cual comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-q… quien es usted?-pregunto con dificultad

-mi nombre es Albus Dumbledor, cual es su nombre?

-A.. Amelia

-bueno señorita Amelia como se siente?

-adolorida, d..dónde estoy?

-está en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

-Magia, espera espera MAGIA!-pensó- QUE!-grito reuniendo fuerzas y abriendo los ojos como platos- donde demonios termine-pensó

**Que tal?**

**Espero les haya gustado bueno nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo**

**espero comentarios bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: Ollivander**

**POV AMELIA**

Había pasado un día desde que llegue, fue un gran shock el saber que la magia existe, si es genial es como un sueño pero creo que saber, que hay una comunidad mágica, escuelas de magia, dragones, elfos, unicornios, y un loco suelto que quiere matar a las personas no mágicas como yo, es demasiado para un día, cambia tu visión de las cosas y la forma de ver la vida, pero lo que no entiendo es como o porque termine yo aquí, el director dijo que debo tener algo de magia en mi porque si no pues no estuviera aquí.

Esta mañana me dieron esa horrible poción, según la enfermera tenía la pierna y dos costillas rotas, además de una contusión en la cabeza y raspones, moretones y rasguños.

Me dijeron que en un mes inician las clases, y al parecer deberé quedarme aquí hasta que logren averiguar cómo llegue, el director también me dijo que deberé tomar clases intensivas de todo lo básico, así como beber algunas pociones memorizantes (no se si existan) según las cuales me ayudaran a memorizar muchos hechizos, según yo eso es trampa, a los demás les tomo años aprender todo eso y yo deberé aprenderlo en un mes.

Se que mi estadía aquí es temporal pero entonces porque debo aprender todo esto?

Ahora mismo estoy en el callejón dagon o como se llame, comprando mis útiles ah y también mi varita genial tendré una, me pregunto si podre sacar un conejo de un sombrero o ser invisible?

Me salí de lo importante, estaré en 5° año y creo que es todo, en fin será mejor prestar atención a lo que la maestra Mcgonagall me dice.

-a donde vamos?-le pregunto al salir de esa tienda de túnicas

-solo falta tu lechuza y tu varita

-lechuza?

-si son mensajeras entregan la correspondencia

-pero yo para que quiero una, no tengo quien me mande cosas-patético no tener a nadie pff

-son las reglas, ya es muy tarde iré por ella, tu entra ahí-dijo señalando un local antiguo que se veía misterioso y me provocaba escalofríos- toma esto bastara- dijo dándome un pequeño saco con monedas y se fue.

Me encamine hacia "Ollivander" creo que así se llama, bueno el momento ha llegado iré por mi varita, abrí la puerta y sonó una campanilla anunciando mi llegada, habían cientos tal vez miles de cajas apiladas, asombrada observo todo el lugar hasta que siento una mirada penetrante, volteo y veo a un anciano con ojos, grandes y pálidos, sigue cada uno de mis movimientos.

-am disculpé-le digo mientras me acerco

-zurda o derecha?-me pregunta

-eh? am derecha

-estire su brazo por favor

Confundida hice lo que me dijo y comenzó a medirlo, dio media vuelta y al poco tiempo volvió con varias cajas las puso a un lado y tomo la de hasta arriba, la abrió y me la extendió, un delgado y largo trozo de madera, la tomo y la agito como me dice y el florero explota, mierda me lo va a cobrar, varias varitas después y con resultados iguales o peores.

-tal vez..-susurro para sí mismo y regreso a buscar, cuando volvió traía una caja de madera color negra con un listón color morado atado, extendió la caja hacia mi, la tome vacilante.

-oh-dije sorprendida dentro había una varita de madera color negra- la tome y sentí un extraño calor correr dentro de mi, la agite y soltó chispas moradas.

-perfecto esa es-dijo

-disculpe-pero porque esta es negra? Las demás que he probado no lo son

-vera esa varita es una muy especial de hecho única en su clase, hace años una mujer vino con esta caja y me pidió guardarla hasta que su dueño llegara y algo me decía que era usted, está hecha con la madera de un muy antiguo árbol llamado Baobabs este se distinguió por lo longevo que era tenía una edad de aproximadamente 4000 años esta es la única varita que ha sido hecha con ese tipo de madera y su núcleo es de cabello de Veela.

-oh entiendo gracias

-una cosa mas

-dígame-dije viéndolo antes de salir

-usted puede cambiar su destino, tiene los mismos ojos de su padre pero la mirada de su madre, tiene cosas de ambos en usted puedo verlo, le queda un largo camino por recorrer, tal vez un poco más que el mismo Harry Potter solo recuerde que a usted es a quien afectan las decisiones que tome deberá ser precavida.

-a que se refiere?

-lo sabrá a su tiempo

-pero..-no pude seguir preguntando porque la campanilla de la puerta sonó era la profesora Mcgonagall

-bien veo que ya tienes tu varita-dijo al verme cargar la caja- es hora de irnos

-está bien-dije y salí siguiéndola, voltee una última vez y vi que aun me observaba ese anciano-"tiene los mismos ojos de su padre pero la mirada de su madre"- sus palabras aun resonaban en mi cabeza, el conoció a mis padres? Pero como si ellos murieron algo me dice que no es una linda historia pero debo averiguarlo

Sujete la mano de la profesora y sentí de nuevo ese retorcijón, aparecimos a las afueras del colegio, ambas caminamos al despacho del director para decirle que ya tenía todo.

Debo averiguar a qué se refería ese hombre tengo que hacerlo.

**FIN POV AMELIA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota al terminar el capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 3: Su Hija**

Jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente, el mes había terminado, ahora estaba esperando que los estudiantes llegaran, no soporto más los nervios y salió de una de las habitaciones, camino por los pasillos dio vuelta en uno y chocó con algo haciéndola caer al suelo.

-rayos

-lo siento iba distraída- dijo una voy femenina

-está bien yo igual iba distraída- alzó la vista y vio a una castaña con el cabello indomable y un gran libro en las manos

-Mione, estas bien?- oyó que pregunto una voz, era un chico de cabello rojo y otro moreno, ambos se acercaron y las ayudaron a levantarse

-oh, no tienes casa- dijo el pelirrojo señalando su túnica

-no aún no

-eres nueva?- pregunto el moreno

-sí, me transfirieron- dijo recordando que eso debía decir

-donde estudiaste?-pregunto la castaña- eres de Beauxbotons?

-sí, ah perdón soy Amelia Weald

-yo soy Hermione Granger, ellos son Ron Weasley- dijo señalando al pelirrojo y el es... dudo- Harry Potter

-hola- saludo amable y sorprendiéndolos por no decir lo clásico: Wow es genial conocerte Harry Potter

-tus padres son magos?- pregunto Ron

-bueno...

-vaya vaya- dijo una voz arrogante interrumpiéndola- pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, san Potter, la sabelotodo y al pobretón Weasley, oh tienen una nueva mascota- dijo mientras veía a Amelia de arriba abajo- otra sangre sucia en esta escuela- escupió mordazmente

-cállate Malfoy- respondió furioso Ron

-o qué?-dijo retadoramente

-Malfoy, Weasley, Potter y Granger al comedor la cena está por empezar- dijo Mcgonagall mientras se acercaba a ellos- y usted señorita Weald venga con migo su selección será al final

-nos vemos- dijo Harry

-espero quedes en Griffindor-dijo Hermione

-o en cualquiera menos Slytherin-dijo Ron mientras veía a Draco

-por favor como sí una sangre sucia fuese a quedar en mi casa- respondió el rubio burlón

-SR. MALFOY!- le grito la profesora escandalizadaa-NO PUEDE DIRIGIRSE DE ESA MANERA A SUS COMPAÑEROS!- le grito furiosa- usted y yo hablaremos más tarde ahora vayan al comedor, sígame señorita Weald- le dijo cuándo sólo estaban ellas

Entraron a una habitación donde habían chicos y chicas de 11 años, era vergonzoso ser la más grande ahí, minutos después los llevaron al comedor pero ella debía esperar afuera hasta ser llamada, escucho una voy gritar el nombre de las 4 casas y los aplausos de las mismas.

-bueno hoy también inicia con nosotros este curso una nueva estudiante que ha sido transferida de Beauxbotons y cursara 5 año ahora procederemos a su selección de casa- dijo Dumbledor y Amelia entró, sintió las miradas de todos en ella

-Weald Amelia- dijo Mcgonagall

Se acercó al banquillo, vio de reojo al trío de oro sonriéndole para darle ánimos, todo se volvió oscuro cuando pusieron el sombrero en su cabeza, entonces oyó una voz.

-veamos, eres inteligente y muy curiosa, también eres valiente y orgullosa, no confías mucho en las personas, y crees que no deberías estar aquí, pero eres una bruja y por lo que veo de las más poderosas, tienes un destino sorprendente, vaya eres hija del heredero de Salazar bien estarás en la misma casa que tú padre

-ya se tardó mucho no creen?- dijo Ron

-sí, incluso más que con Harry, que tanto le dirá?- se preguntó a sí misma Hermione

-yo digo que quedará en Ravenclaw- dijo un gemelo pelirrojo

-o tal vez sea una leona -le dijo el otro

-SLYTHERIN!-grito el sombrero y la casa aplaudió

Los gemelos se sorprendieron.

Ron se atraganto con la comida.

Hermione escupió el jugo de calabaza.

Harry tuvo una reacción más normal estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas sí Ginny no lo hubiera sujetado.

Pero Draco era un poema.

-QUE?!- grito lo suficientemente alto para que el comedor lo volteara a ver

Sin poder creerlo se quedó en el banquillo congelada hasta que Mcgonagall la envió a sentarse, cuando se sentó en la mesa de su ahora casa se fijó en su túnica y vio que tenía el escudo de Slytherin.

-justo como lo sospechaba- pensó Dumbledor viendo a la chica fijamente

Estaba tan sorprendida que no escucho que Dumbledore anuncio a Umbrige como la nueva maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, cuando volteaba a la mesa de Griffindor los chicos esquivaban sus miradas, excepto Ron que la veía con el ceño fruncido, algunos Slytherin intentaron acercarse a ella pero Draco los miraba amenazadoramente y desistían.

Cuando la cena término siguió a los demás hacia la casa, la sala común era fría pero muy elegante, cuando vio a Draco acercarse a ella seguramente para fastidiarla, salió de ahí para buscar su habitación, Dumbledor le aseguro que no sin importar en que casa quedará le asignarían una habitación para ella sola.

Cuando entró pudo ver que también era muy elegante, en el centro había una gran cama con cobijas de seda blanca y almohadas verdes, había una puerta que llevaba a un baño privado, su baúl estaba al pie de la cama, se acercó y se dejó caer sobre ella.

-porque termine aquí?- se preguntó así misma- supuestamente aquí vienen los magos sangre pura, algo no anda bien, y que demonios significa eso de que mi padre es el heredero de Salazar? Mejor le pregunto a Dumbledor- se levantó y salió antes de que iniciará el toque de queda.

-Albus porque esa chica término en Slytherin?- pregunto Mcgonagall

-sus padres son Muggles es imposible que este ahí- dijo Snape

-Severus sus padres no son Muggles

- debe serlo ni siquiera sabía que la magia existe

-lo sé y eso es lo extraño, desde que llegó tuve ciertas sospechas pero hoy se confirmaron

-a que se refiere?- pregunto Snape

-sobre su origen, es casi seguro que su padre sea Voldemort

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar, los profesores se quedaron congelados.

-i... imposible eso no puede ser

-me temo que sí Minerva

-y porque piensas eso?- interrogo la profesora

-tiene algunas similitudes de Tom de cuando él era joven, tienen los mismos ojos y su habilidad para la magia es igual de buena que la de él, además el que haya terminado en esa casa lo confirma

-pero él estaba muy débil casi muerto cuando ella debió haber nacido

-exacto Severus por eso deberás investigar, ella no llegó por accidente Voldemort la trajo, debes asegurarte que él sepa que ella está aquí

-pero eso es muy arriesgado

-tal vez pero al saber que ella está aquí Severus deberá vigilarla y así sabremos que planea con la chica.

Los 3 escucharon la gárgola moverse y luego el sonido de golpes en la puerta.

-adelante - dijo el director y la puerta se abrió mostrando a la chica la cual entró

-buenas noches profesor, quisiera preguntarle algo- dijo tímidamente

-por supuesto Amelia, que sucede?

-es sobre la casa a la que me asignaron, porque termine ahí?

-veras el sombrero seleccionador te mando ahí por algunas razones las cuales supongo te explicó

-comprendo, una cosa más quién es el heredero de Salazar?

-puedo saber el motivo por el cual quieres saberlo?

-es que el sombrero me dijo que yo era su hija pero creo que se equivocó- dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo

-no es posible, él es su padre -pensó la profesora helada

-está chica, no puede ser... pero cómo? Estoy seguro que nadie sabía de su existencia, que está sucediendo?- pensó Snape consternado

-lo sabrás a su tiempo -le respondió

-pero...- le reclamó

-el toque de queda está por comenzar, Severus por favor escóltala a su casa- dijo y el acepto de mala gana

-vamos- le dijo a la chica, pero Dumbledor la llamó antes de salir

-Amelia quisiera pedirte que todo esto lo mantengas en secreto, nadie puede saberlo

-porque no?

-es por tú seguridad

-director usted me oculta lo sé, pero créame que lo averiguare- dijo decidida y salió

-qué piensas hacer?

-por ahora dejar que las cosas sigan su curso Minerva hay que avisar a la orden, sabemos que el su padre pero la cuestión es quién es su madre, hay que averiguarlo

**Por donde empezar ah si, bueno el primer comentario no fue bueno y lo acepto.**

**Primero: Se que mi ortografía es horrible y tratare de mejorarla.**

**Segundo: Es cierto mi personaje principal tiene un aire de Mary Sue, lo admito porque ese es mi objetivo.**

**Tercero: Como bien se ha dicho van dos capítulos subidos bueno con este tres pero yo nunca dije que "Amelia" tiene un pasado trágico ni siquiera he escrito su pasado, y acerca de que es especial bueno si y no, será poderosa pero no tanto como para poder vencer a cualquiera eso es exagerar.**

**Cuarto: Aclaro ella no se volverá la salvadora del mundo mágico, repito NO SERA LA SALVADORA DEL MUNDO MAGICO, porque eso es demasiado cliché.**

**Eso es algo que no pienso cambiar porque ese es el trabajo de Harry por así decirle, de hecho son muy pocas las cosas que cambiare de la historia original.**

**Por ultimo algo obvio, la historia si gira en torno a ella porque a si la estoy escribiendo, además en el resumen se menciona solo a ella así que creo que es obvio de que va la cosa.**

**Para finalizar, no me molestan las críticas a esta historia, al contrario las agradezco porque me ayudan a corregir mis errores y aclarar algunas preguntas, y me alegra saber que todos los que criticaron se equivocaron en ciertas cosas que parecen predecibles, y eso significa que voy bien porque a pesar de todo no saben como va a terminar esto, asi que gracias.**

**Bien eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo espero sus comentarios y criticas hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo capítulo espero les guste**

**CAPITULO 4: ADAPTANDOME**

**POV AMELIA**

Los primeros días de clase fueron pesados, eran demasiadas tareas y aún había muchas cosas que no entendía, Malfoy se había encargado de que ningún Slytherin se me acercara y los chicos de Griffindor que conocí el primer día me ignoraban.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, tenía hora libre y pensaba adelantar tareas, me dirigía a la biblioteca pero entonces sentí que me jalaban del brazo, era Malfoy.

-bien como lo hiciste?- me pregunto bruscamente

-no tengo idea de que hablas

-sabes perfectamente de que hablo sólo los sangre pura entran logran entrar y tú eres una asquerosa sangre sucia

-sí te digo que no lo se es porque no lo se

-no me hables así

-oh perfecto, quieres respeto? PUES GANATELO Y DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN ESTÚPIDO NIÑO PRETENCIOSO! -le grite y por suerte el pasillo estaba sólo

-quién te crees para gritarle?- salto furiosa una chica que venía con el

-Pansy cállate -le dijo el también molesto

-bueno ahora me harías el favor de soltarme -dije seriamente y le señale mi brazo que aún tenía sujeto

-no hasta que respondas

-te estoy diciendo que no se, o acaso estas sordo?

-maldita sangre sucia - siseo y soltó bruscamente mi brazo

Lo mire fijamente no dejaría que creyera que le tengo miedo, suspiro frustrado, dio media vuelta y se fue seguido del grupo de tontos que siempre andan con el.

-idiota -susurre y retome mi camino a la biblioteca pero como siempre por andar distraída choque con alguien y caí de sentón

-oh lo siento tanto -dijo una voz femenina, gire mi rostro y vi a una chica con aspecto soñador levantarse y sacudirse la falda, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que iba descalza

Levanto sus cosas rápidamente y me ayudó a levantarme, ahora recuerdo es esa chica de Ravenclaw a la que también molestan.

-gracias

-oh es la primera vez que alguien de Slytherin me da las gracias -responde algo risueña

-am, soy Amelia Weald

-yo soy Luna Lovengood, eres la chica recién transferida, verdad?

-sí, pero aún es me es difícil adaptarme

-es por Draco?- me pregunto mientras ambas comenzamos a caminar

-algo así

-no te preocupes, el actúa así con la mayoría, oh es Ginny- dice y vemos a una pelirroja al final del pasillo -supongo que es hora de irme, te veré luego Amelia

-hasta luego Luna

Con una última sonrisa se aleja saltando sobre un pie, la pelirroja me sonríe tímidamente, y cuando Luna la alcanza las dos se van.

**FIN POV AMELIA**

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que sólo quedaban 9 dosis de Veritaserum, a ese pasó Umbrige terminaría con ellas en menos de una semana.

Salió de la habitación donde guardaba las opciones y se dirigió a su despacho pero de pronto una ligera punzada en su antebrazo lo obligó a detenerse.

Sin perder tiempo salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts con su túnica ondeando grácilmente a su pasó, se concentró y se apareció a las afueras de una mansión.

Al entrar se topó con un rubio de cabellos platinados.

-nos está esperando en el salón principal -dijo el rubio

-quién más vino?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras ambos caminaban a través de un pasillo

-no muchos, sólo los que somos los más cercanos a el, debe ser muy importante- respondió

Se detuvieron frente a dos grandes puertas blancas y un poco nerviosos entraron.

Era un salón amplio, el cual sólo estaba iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, en el centro vieron una figura alta y pálida, ataviada en una túnica de seda negra, frente a el había un pequeño grupo de personas.

-oh Severus, Lucius es magnífico que se nos unan-dijo una voz sumamente escalofriante

Rápidamente se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia.

-todos ustedes están aquí porque les tengo una misión muy especial

-de que se trata mi señor, desea que nos encarguemos de alguien?- pregunto la voz chillona de Bellatrix la cual sonaba emocionada

-al contrario Bella quiero que encuentren a una persona, para ser exacto una señorita- dijo

Bellatrix gruño molesta por tener que buscar a una mujer, pues era bien sabido por todos que ella misma había matado a muchas mortifagas que se acercaron al Lord Oscuro pues su devoción por el era inmensa.

Con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer frente a cada uno un pequeño sobre azul.

Severus abrió dudoso el suyo, dentro había una fotografía pero una muggle pues está no se movía, en ella se podía ver a una joven con una ligera sonrisa y que sostenía un libro al parecer no se dio cuenta que fue fotografiada.

-es ella mi señor?- pregunto dudoso Lucios

-obviamente -respondió Voldemort- quiero que averigüen donde está

-mi Lord -interrumpió Snape -se donde está -dijo y todos voltearon a verlo

-estas seguro?- pregunto serio

-sí

-y donde está?- interrogo

-en Hogwarts, hace poco el guardabosques la encontró inconsciente a mitad del bosque prohibido, Dumbledore le ofreció asilo en el colegio y ahora es una estudiante más, antes de que el curso comenzara la sometió a cursos intensivos de aprendizaje, lo increíble es que aprendió lo de 4 años en un mes

-en que casa está?- pregunto curioso

-en Slytherin

-por supuesto, era lógico- dijo con un ligero tono de orgullo que a todos sorprendió pero que ninguno se atrevió a cuestionar

-mi señor, porque la chica es tan importante?- pregunto Bellatrix ansiosa

-lo sabrás a su tiempo Bella, por ahora lo único que debes saber tú y todos, es que ella está bajo mi protección, por lo cual aquel que se atreva a dañarla responderá antes mi- ordenó dejando a todos shockeados

-como se llama ella mi Lord?- pregunto cuidadosamente Narcisa

-Amelia Weald, bien es todo váyanse, excepto último Severus- dijo Voldemort y todos después de hacer una reverencia salieron apresurados

-el sabe quién es ella -dijo

-sí mi señor, Dumbledore lo sabe

-y por lo consiguiente tú también

-sí

-bien, entonces dime quién es ella?

-su hija -respondió y Voldemort sonrió

-tendrás una misión a partir de ahora, deberás protegerla sin que ella lo sepa, y me informarás cualquier cosa respecto a ella, está claro?

-completamente

-bien es todo puedes irte

-con su permiso -dijo e hizo una reverencia

Salió rápidamente para evitar a los curiosos y se apareció de nuevo a las afueras del colegio, se apresuró y llegó al despacho de Dumbledore, este escucho atentamente todo.

-por ahora sólo podemos esperar, deberás ser más cuidadoso al averiguar, está claro que la chica significa mucho para el

-lo se, pero el Señor Tenebroso no es de los que dan un paso en falso y mucho menos ahora

-nadie es lo suficiente cuidadoso Severus y cuando uno lo intenta es cuando más errores se cometen

-tal vez - susurro el pelinegro y salió

**No olviden comentar hasta la proxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por comentar "PrincessPanchali" me alegro que te guste la historia y tranquila que ya estoy trabajando en mi ortografía.**

**Seguramente por el título ya deben de darse una idea de cómo va la cosa, se que piensan que estoy loca porque llegue a esta parte taaan rápido pero no me gusta alargar mucho lo bueno**

**Este capítulo tiene partes tanto del libro como de la película y cosas que salieron de mi cabeza jeje en fin disfrútenlo**

**CAPITULO 5: EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y UNA PROFECIA**

Cuando término de comer, en un plato se sirvió una gran rebanada de pastel de fresas, se colgó su mochila y salió del comedor.

Los pasillos permanecían silenciosos pues todos aún estaban comiendo, tenía el resto de la tarde libre así que decidió relajarse un poco en su habitación en las mazmorras.

Cuando giro en un pasillo vio a Luna pero no estaba sola, la rubia estaba en el suelo recogiendo sus cosas, a su lado Crabbe y Goyle se burlaban de ella, sin dudar se acercó corriendo a ella.

-estas bien Luna?

-oh sí, sólo que mis cosas se cayeron

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y después de dejar levitando su pastel, se agacho a ayudarla.

-Wow Amelia que linda por traernos un postre -dijo Crabbe

-eso es mío, no lo toques bola de grasa- respondió la ojiazul con el ceño fruncido

Ambas chicas se levantaron cuando terminaron.

-gracias -dijo Luna con una sonrisa

Ginny y Neville charlaban animadamente cuando salieron del comedor, pero de pronto vieron a lo lejos a Luna con 3 Slytherin, vieron también cuando Crabbe tomaba un plato que estaba flotando y lo lanzaba a la cara de la Ravenclaw, el plato cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y se rompió en miles de pedazos.

La rubia parpadeo confundida al sentir su rostro y cabello así como parte de su ropa cubierta de pastel de fresas.

-levicorpus -dijo Amelia y los 2 chicos terminaron colgados de cabeza -COMO SE ATREVEN A HACERLE ESO A LUNA! -grito furiosa

Los elevó un poco más pero se hartó y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que ambos azotaran en el suelo.

-EL HECHO DE QUE SEAN LOS MALDITOS LAMESUELAS DE UMBRIGE, NO LES DA DERECHO A HACER LO QUE SE LES DE LA GANA!

Cuando los 2 Griffindor llegaron escucharon como Amelia les gritaba a los de su casa, Neville se acercó a Luna para ayudarla pero Ginny estaba furiosa.

-MOCOMURCIÉLAGO!- grito la pelirroja y el hechizo impactó en la cara de los dos Slytherin

-hay que irnos -dijo Neville de pronto cuando vio a la brigada inquisitorial acercarse a ellos

Sin perder tiempo los 2 Griffindor, la Ravenclaw y la Slytherin corrieron y se escondieron en un aula vacía.

-porque lo hiciste? porque ayudaste a Luna?- pregunto Ginny confundida

-de nada, lo hice porque Luna me cae bien, porque odio que molesten a la gente y porque ellos son un par de imbéciles

-gracias Amelia -dijo Luna mientras se limpiaba el resto de pastel

-no tienes porque dármelas -respondió con una ligera sonrisa

-que no Ginny- repitió molesto

-vamos ella no es igual a las demás serpientes

-todas son iguales- replicó su hermano

-ella me defendió- dijo una rubia

-no estoy hablando contigo Luna- dijo cortante

-Ron- lo regaño una castaña

-además a ti no te pregunté -dijo la pelirroja a su hermano

-estás loca, verdad Harry?- dijo a un ojiverde

-ajá, y tú muy cuerdo no?-dijo burlona- ella vendrá, verdad Harry?-pregunto al chico

-que no- dijo Ron

-que sí

-no

-sí

-NO!

-SÍ!

-NOO!

-SII!

-BASTA! -grito Harry perdiendo la paciencia - escucha Ginny se que Amelia te agrada y tal vez tengas razón y sea diferente, pero aún no la conocemos bien y no podemos arriesgarnos a que este en el E.D.

-pero...

-no podemos confiar en cualquiera, no es nada personal

-de acuerdo le diré que no puede unirse

-espera, ella ya sabe de E.D.?- pregunto Hermione

-sí, le dije para preguntarle sí quería unirse- respondió Luna

-sí están locas -dijo Ron

-ella no dirá nada -respondió segura Luna

-vámonos hay que buscar a Amelia -dijo la pelirroja y se fue seguida de la rubia

Pasaron días, semanas y meses.

Dumbledore aún no averiguaba quién era la madre de Amelia, el E.D. cayó y todos los involucrados fueron severamente castigados, el director desapareció y Umbrige se apodero por completo del colegio.

Días antes de que las clases terminaran Amelia caminaba tranquilamente mientras comía un panque de moras, vio salir por la puerta principal a Umbrige mientras apuntaba con su varita a Harry y Hermione, algo iba mal.

Se dirigió a la oficina de la nueva directora, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar escucho voces, entreabrió la puerta y pudo ver como varios de su casa le apuntaban con sus varitas a Ginny, Ron, Luna y Neville, sin pensarlo dos veces saco su varita y entró.

-desmaius- dijo y el hechizo cayó en Malfoy

Los Griffindor aprovecharon el estruendo para liberarse, Luna tomo sus varitas que estaban en el escritorio y después de hechizar a los demás salieron corriendo.

-te dije que era diferente -susurro Ginny a su hermano y este rodó los ojos

Llegaron hasta el bosque prohibido y vieron a lo lejos a Harry y Hermione, a cuando se acercaron a ellos Amelia se quedó hasta atrás.

-como se han escapado?-pregunto Harry sorprendido mientras tomaba su varita que Ron le extendía

-pues un ataque sorpresa de parte de Amelia nos ayudó- respondió Neville

-QUE?!- gritaron ambos chicos

Luna jaló a la pelinegra del brazo para que se acercara y está sólo desvío la mirada de unos sorprendidos Harry y Hermione.

-tú los ayudaste?- pregunto dudosa la castaña

-creo que es obvio

-bueno eso no importa ahora, que hicieron con Umbrige?- pregunto Ron

-una manada de centauros se la llevó -respondió Harry

-pero Harry quién-tú-sabes tiene a Sirius o no?- pregunto Ginny

-sí

-entonces vámonos-dijo Ron

-lo siento chicos pero no dejare que vayan es muy peligroso -dijo Harry

-todos estamos en el E.D., bueno excepto Amelia- dijo Neville y la chica se encogió de hombros- es la primera vez que podemos hacer algo y quieres que no hagamos nada? acaso el E.D. fue un juego?

-no claro que no pero...

-entonces también vamos

-y como iremos?- pregunto Ginny

-volando -respondió Luna mientras veía a los testralls que estaban atrás de Harry

-oigan no tengo idea en que estén metidos pero yo también voy - dijo Amelia de pronto

-ah eso no, aunque nos hayas ayudado no irás, eres una serpiente y no eres de fiar- dijo Ron y Amelia frunció el ceño

-iré y no me detendrás -replicó la ojiazul

-basta de discusiones, todos suban a uno y ya -dijo Harry harto de tantas tonterías

Después de que todos estuvieron montados en uno, estos salieron volando a una velocidad impresionante, al llegar todos entraron apretujados en la cabina telefónica.

-bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia -dijo una voz femenina cuando la caseta descendió y las puertas se abrieron

Los siete corrieron hasta los elevadores y Harry presiono el botón del número nueve.

-departamento de misterios -dijo la misma voz femenina

Salieron al corredor y Harry los dirigió hasta una puerta negra, entraron y después a otra, al cruzarla vieron en el centro un arco donde había un velo, Harry se acercó a él, parecía hipnotizado.

Sin dudar un segundo Amelia se acercó a él y lo jaló del brazo hacia atrás ganándose una mirada asesina del ojiverde.

-pero que...

-oye viniste a algo, no puedes andar distrayéndote, además no sabemos qué es eso hay que seguir

-tiene razón Harry vámonos -dijo Hermione

Regresaron por la puerta y entraron en otra, era el lugar que había estado soñando.

Estaba lleno de estantes donde habían pequeñas y polvorientas esferas, se adentraron en los pasillos, cuando llegaron a la fila 97 observaron que no había nadie más que ellos.

-debería estar aquí -dijo Harry nervioso mientras volteaba a todos lados en busca de Sirius

-aquí no hay nadie -dijo Ginny

-ya viste esto Harry - dijo Ron de pronto- tiene tú nombre

-qué?

El azabache se acercó y vio que el pelirrojo señalaba una esfera de cristal sobre un estante.

-no deberías tocar eso -dijo nervioso Neville

-y porque no? tiene mi nombre- dijo, estiro su mano y tomo la esfera

-entrégame eso Potter- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Rápidamente todos voltearon y vieron formas oscuras surgir del aire a su alrededor y tomando forma de personas encapuchadas, estos bloquearon los pasillos que habían a su izquierda y derecha, una docena de varitas les apuntaban.

-dámela -repitió la voz de Lucius Malfoy mientras extendía su mano

-donde está Sirius?- pregunto Harry

-va siendo hora de que aprendas a diferenciar entre la vida y los sueños, ahora dame la profecía y no habrá necesidad de que nadie salga herido

-sí seguro te la doy y nos dejas ir -dijo Harry irónicamente

-muy bien sí quieres jugar por mi no hay problema -dijo una voz femenina

-NO!-grito Lucius -podrían romperla

Alguien avanzó y cuando se apartó la capucha vieron que era Bellatrix Lestrange, Neville se tensó y alzó con furia su varita, Amelia sólo observaba todo sin saber que ocurría y sin tener idea de que hacer.

**Espero les haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho como ven los griffi empiezan a aceptar a la prota, no se pierdan en próximo capitulo que ahí acaba la batalla**

**Nos vemos y no olviden comentar bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**

**CAPITULO 6: LA BATALLA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS**

-sí se acercan la romperé, no creo que a tú Señor Voldemort le guste que regresen sin ella

-como te atreves a decir su nombre- chilló Bellatrix furiosa

Los mortifagos se acercaban cada vez más a ellos.

-porque es tan especial está profecía?- pregunto Harry tratando de ganar tiempo

-no juegues con nosotros - replicó Lucius

Amelia aprovechando el alboroto se acercó a Hermione.

-hay que reventar las estanterías -susurro a la castaña y ella asintió- AHORA!

-REDUCTO!- gritaron todos menos Harry y los hechizos volaron en distintas direcciones, los estantes explotaron y los mortifagos se desvanecieron

-CORRAN!- grito Ginny

Hermione jaló a Harry mientras pedazos de cristal caían sobre ellos, al frente de ambos los demás corrían mientras cubrían sus cabezas, la puerta por la que entraron estaba abierta y la cruzaron rápidamente.

- hay que salir de aquí- dijo Ron nervioso

Intentaron llegar a la primera puerta que cruzaron pero los mortifagos están tras ellos, Neville abrió la primer puerta que vio y todos entraron pero de pronto el suelo se desvaneció de sus pies, caían por el vacío hasta que llegaron al suelo, era la habitación del arco que habían visto.

Las carcajadas de los mortifagos se hacían cada se hacían más fuertes a cada segundo, hasta que estuvieron rodeados por ellos.

Entonces ocurrió algo que dejó a Harry muy confundido, los mortifagos se mostraron aterrados, vio a Lucius y observó que sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos, Bellatrix frunció el ceño y los demás dudaron en acercarse.

-Lucius esa es... -dijo Dolov en un susurro para que sólo el rubio lo oyera

-sí, es la protegida del Lord- respondió

Todos los mortifagos veían fijamente a Amelia, la cual tenía la túnica sucia, el cabello revuelto, la respiración agitada, varios raspones y la varita sujeta firmemente, además que su mirada mostraba que estaba muy confundida.

-no la lastimen, sí algo le pasa el Lord nos matara -susurro el rubio

-pero está con Potter?- dijo incrédulo

-Potter se acabó tú huida, se un buen chico y dame la profecía- dijo Lucius ignorando al mortifago

-deja a los otros marcharse y te la daré

-no estás en posición de regatear

-porque todos ellos me miran así -pensó confundida Amelia mientras veía que los mortifagos la veían con temor

Entonces antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar los mortifagos se lanzaron contra ellos, sujetaron e inmovilizaron a Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, dejando a Harry y Amelia solos al pie del arco.

-es una serpiente es obvio que no la tocaran -pensó furioso Ron

-entréganosla o veras morir a cada uno de tus amigos

-NO SE LA DES HARRY!-grito Neville pero el dio un paso al frente

-no- repitió Amelia mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y los mortifagos la vieron shockeado.

Pero entonces, en lo más alto de la sala sobre ellos, dos puertas más se abrieron y cinco personas entraron en la sala: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Toks y Kingsley.

Malfoy se giro y alzó su varita, pero Toks ya había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor hacia él. Harry no esperó a ver si el hechizo hacía contacto, y aprovecho para alejarse de la tarima arrastrando con el a Amelia.

Los mortifagos estaban completamente distraídos con la aparición de los miembros de la Orden, que lanzaban una lluvia de hechizos hacia ellos mientras bajaban escalón a escalón hacia el fondo de la sala. A través de los cuerpos lanzados, de los flashes de luz, Harry podía ver a Neville arrastrándose. Esquivó otro chorro de luz roja y se tiró por el suelo para llegar hasta Neville.

-estas bien?- pregunto, mientras otro hechizo pasaba a pocos centímetros sobre sus cabezas.

-si le respondió Neville, intentando levantarse.

-y Ron?

-creo que esta bien

El suelo de piedra entre ellos explotó cuando un hechizo lo alcanzó, dejando un agujero justo donde la mano de Neville había estado unos segundos antes; Amelia empujo ambos lejos de ese punto, entonces un grueso brazo salió de la nada, levantó a Harry por el cuello y lo levanto, de forma que la punta de sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo.

-dámela- decía una voz en su oído-dame la Profecía

El hombre apretaba tan fuerte la garganta de Harry que no podía respirar, Neville y Amelia trataban de hacer que el mortifago soltara a Harry, pero este con su otro brazo empujo a la pelinegra lanzándola lejos.

-debemos deshacernos de ella- dijo un mortifago a otro

-estas loco, no podemos matarla- respondió el otro escandalizado

-DESMAIUS!- grito el primero y el hechizo impacto en la espalda de Amelia haciéndola caer lejos del área de pelea- me refería a eso, tenerla fuera de combate

Neville; incapaz de articular un hechizo, clavó su varita en el agujero de los ojos de la máscara del mortífago. El hombre liberó a Harry al instante con un quejido de dolor.

-STUPEFY!- grito Harry que se había girado hacia el

El mortífago cayó de espaldas y su máscara se deslizó: era Macnair, el casi-verdugo de Buckbeak, con uno de sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

-gracias- dijo Harry a Neville, apartándolo mientras Sirius y un mortífago pasaban ante ellos, luchando tan ferozmente que sus varitas apenas eran visibles; entonces el pie de Harry hizo contacto con algo redondo y duro y resbaló. Por un momento creyó que había dejado caer la Profecía, pero entonces vio el ojo mágico de Moody rodando por el suelo.

Su dueño estaba tirado de lado, sangrando por la cabeza, y su atacante estaba ahora ante Harry y Neville: Dolohov, su largo rostro pálido retorcido de alegría.

-TALANTALLEGRA!- gritó, apuntando su varita a Neville, cuyaspiernas comenzaron inmediatamente a bailar un frenético zapateado, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo de nuevo.

-Ahora, Potter- le hablo al ojiverde e hizo el mismo movimiento con su varita que había usado contra Neville

-PROTEGO!- grito Harry a tiempo

-AccioProf..- dijo Dolov mientras alzaba de nuevo su varita

Sirius apareció de la nada, empujó a Dolohov con su hombro y lo mando volando fuera de su camino.

La Profecía había volad una vez más hasta las puntas de los dedos de Harry, pero la volvió a agarrar. Ahora Sirius y Dolohov estaban luchando, Dolohov movió hacia atrás su varita.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!- grito Harry, los brazos y piernas de Dolohov se juntaron y cayó de espaldas, golpeando el suelo.

-MUY BUENA!- gritó Sirius, obligando a Harry a agachar la cabeza mientras un par de hechizos aturdidores volaban hacia ellos- ahora quiero que salgas

Ambos se agacharon una vez más; un chorro de luz verde falló por poco en darle a Sirius.

-HARRY TOMA LA PROFECIA Y A NEVILLE Y HUYE!- grito Sirius,

Otro chorro de luz verde voló sobre la cabeza de Harry mientras se lanzaba hacia Neville.

-puedes ponerte en pie?- pregunto Harry a Neville, mientras sus piernas se retorcían incontrolables- pon tu brazo sobre mi cuello

Harry se tambaleo… Las piernas de Neville seguían volando en todas direcciones, no le soportarían, y entonces, de la nada, un hombre se lanzó sobre ellos: ambos cayeron de espaldas, las piernas de Neville agitándose en el aire, Harry levantando su brazo izquierdo en el aire tratando de salvar la pequeña bola de cristal de ser aplastada.

-LA PROFECIA, DAME LA PROFECIA!- ordenó la voz de Malfoy en su oído, y Harry sintió la punta de la varita de Lucius apretando fuertemente entre sus costillas.

-No… de-ja-me…

Harry soltó la Profecía por el suelo, Neville se giró sobre su espalda y detuvo la bola contra su pecho. Malfoy apuntó la varita hacia Neville.

-IMPEDIMENTA!- grito Harry sobre su hombro

Malfoy salió disparado de su espalda. Mientras Harry se volvía otra vez miró alrededor y vio a Malfoy aterrizar en la tarima, este se recuperó rápidamente y apuntó su varita nuevamente hacia Harry y Neville, pero antes de que pudiera tomar aire para atacar, Lupin saltó entre ellos.

-HARRY VUELVE CON LOS DEMAS Y VAYANSE!- grito

Harry agarró a Neville por el hombro de su túnica y lo subió al primer grupo de escaleras de piedra y guardó la Profecía en su bolsillo.

-vamos- dijo Harry desesperado

Dio un nuevo tirón de la túnica de Neville, que se desgarraron por todo el lado izquierdo, la pequeña bola de cristal se cayó del bolsillo y, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera cogerla, uno de los pies de Neville le dio una patada: voló unos metros a su derecha y se estampó contra un escalón sobre ellos. Mientras ambos miraban el lugar donde se había roto, espantados por lo ocurrido, una figura blanquecina con unas enormes gafas que aumentaban sus ojos se elevó en el aire.

-harry lo siento tanto yo no quería- se lamentó Neville

- NO IMPORTA!-gritó Harry.

A unos metros de ahí, los demás miembros de E.D. Trataban de reunirse para poder salir de ahí.

-AMELIA, FALTA AMELIA!- grito Ginny desesperada

-haya esta- dijo Luna y señalo el lugar donde la chica estaba inconsciente- ENNERVATE!

Recupero la conciencia de golpe y abrió los ojos, vio a Harry acercarse aun ojigris, pero este trataba de que se fuera, enfoco su mirada a su izquierda y vio a una chica de cabello rosa caer por una luz amarilla, la pelinegra que había luchado contra ella, se giro triunfante y enfoco sus ojos enloquecidos en el ojigris.

Todo paso en segundos pero su mente pudo reaccionar en milésimas de segundo, alzo su varita al mismo tiempo que la pelinegra.

-AVADA KEDAVRA / ARESTU MOMENTUM!- gritaron ambas a la vez

Sabía que por ser una maldición imperdonable no podría evitarla, pero podría retrasar el momento del impactó, la luz verde salió disparada, pero la luz amarilla la intercepto durante una milésima de segundo, sólo eso necesitaba, Amelia alzó de nuevo su varita y la apuntó a Sirius.

-DEFEURT!- grito antes que la luz verde impactara en su pecho

Pudo observar el aspecto sorprendido del pelinegro al comprender que ella lo había salvado, Sirius desapareció en un instante provocando la ilusión de caer a través del velo, escucho el grito triunfante de Bellatrix, al parecer sólo ella supo que el no estaba muerto.

-SIRIUS!- gritaba Harry al no ver a su padrino, intentó correr al velo pero Lupin lo detuvo

-AMELIAA!- grito Luna que se acercó corriendo a ella seguida de Ginny

-debemos irnos- dijo la pelirroja

Las tres chicas corrieron, pero de pronto Amelia freno en seco, algo se agito dentro de ella, algo le gritaba que aún no debía irse, giro sobre sus talones y sin decir nada hecho a correr por el mismo pasillo que Harry había atravesado mientras seguía a Bellatrix para vengar a Sirius el cual creía muerto.

Mientras corría escuchaba a la mortifaga burlarse de Harry, una luz roja la golpeó de repente en el pecho debía ser el hechizo de uno de los dos, cayó de espaldas quedándose sin aire, tomo un momento que se recuperará, hecho a correr de nuevo pero no sabía a donde ir, tentó a la suerte y corrió a los elevadores, se bajo en el atrio y un estruendo le indicó donde estaba el azabache.

Al llegar vio a Dumbledore, Harry estaba pegado a un muro protegiéndose del confronta miento. Una estatua se interpuso entre Dumbledore y un hechizo, está voló en pedazos, al ver que era peligroso estar ahí, Amelia se refugió detrás de una columna, cuando dejó de oír los estruendos y creyó que todo había terminado, se asomó.

-HARRY QUÉDATE DONDE ESTAS!- grito Dumbledore

El ojiverde cayó al suelo retorciéndose y una voz que no era la de el salió de sus labios.

-...y podré ver de nuevo a Sirius...

Fue lo que alcanzó a oír, salió de su escondite para decirle que el ojigris no estaba muerto, pero de pronto una leve neblina salió el cuerpo de Harry y poco a poco fue tomando forma.

Era alto, delgado y vestía una túnica negra, ahogo un grito pero este volteó a verla, su cara parecía la de una serpiente, blanca y afilada, sus ojos rojos la miraban fijamente, sintió que lo conocía pero no dijo nada, retrocedió un pasó instintivamente.

Pudo observar como el se alejaba de Harry y ante la atenta mirada de Dumbledore avanzó unos cuántos pasos hacia ella, su mano esquelética y pálida la alzó como sí quisiera alcanzarla.

-eres tan hermosa como tú madre Amelia -dijo con una voz siseante y escalofriante

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de bruces al suelo, los ojos de el tomaron un extraño brillo y avanzó dos pasos más, pero un ruido lo hizo retroceder, le dedico algo parecido a una sonrisa y desapareció.

-POR LA BARBA DE MERLIN!- grito una voz- el estaba aquí, AQUÍ, en el ministerio de magia por todos los cielos como puede ser esto posible

-sí te diriges al departamento e misterios, Cornelius encontrarás a varios mortifagos prófugos- dijo Dumbledore

-q... que acaba de pasar? quién era el?- pensaba una sorprendida Amelia que aún seguía con la vista clavada en el lugar donde ese hombre había estado

-Amelia -llamó Luna que se acercó a ella -estas bien?- pregunto pero la pelinegra no reaccionaba- Amelia- repitió

-y... yo, Luna no se- respondió

-señor Lupin llamó Dumbledore -sería tan amable de llevar a la señorita Weald a Hogwarts? no se siente bien

-por supuesto -respondió y se acercó a la chica- puedes levantarte? -le pregunto

-creo que sí -susurro

Se levanto ayudada por el castaño pero su cuerpo no resistió más y todo se oscureció, Lupin la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo.

**Bien aquí termina nos vemos hasta la próxima y no olviden comentar**

**Bye bye **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento muchísimo el haber tardado en actualizar pero andaba corta de inspiración bueno los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.**

** CAPITULO 7: LA MANSION BLACK **

Esa voz escalofriante y siseante, esa mirada oscura, eran las que en sueños la habían acechado.

"_**-eres tan hermosa como tú madre Amelia"**_

Aun resonaban en su mente esas palabras, el conoció a su madre y el sabía todo, al igual que Dumbledore pero también estaba completamente segura que el director no le diría nada.

Mierda, ahora que haría?

-pastel de limón- pronuncio cuando llego a una estatua

La gárgola se hizo a un lado revelando unas escaleras de piedra, subió por ellas y se detuvo frente a una puerta, toco una vez y entro.

Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie alimentado a su fénix Fawkes, cuando vio a la pelinegra con un gesto de la mano la invito a sentarse y ella obedeció.

-cómo te sientes Amelia?

-bien gracias, solo era cansancio

-es natural ayer fue un día bastante agitado, debo confesarte que me sorprendió el verte ahí

-Luna me cae bien y no quise dejarla sola eso es todo- respondió mientras se encogía de hombros

-pero mi sorpresa más grande fue el saber que salvaste al señor Black de su inminente muerte

-como lo sabe?- pregunto ligeramente sorprendida

- lo supe hace un par de horas cuando Sirius envió un patronus para informarme que estaba vivo, sus palabras exactas fueron:

" _Dumby! Estoy vivo, si VIVO!, agradécele de mi parte a la linda pelinegra ojiazul"_

- no esta muy seguro como pero confirma que tu lo salvaste y te está muy agradecido

-no tiene que, solo reaccione, pero dígame Harry lo sabe?

-no

-eso es muy cruel

-es necesario, pero aquí la duda es como lo salvaste de una maldición imperdonable- dijo con ojos brillantes

-usando los hechizos arestu momentum y defeurt

-donde los aprendiste?- pregunto sorprendido

-leí sobre ellos, aunque ayer fue la primera vez que los utilice, durante un momento dude de que funcionaran, pero por suerte sirvieron, cuando use el defeurt, solo pensé en un lugar seguro, sin embargo no tengo idea de a donde lo envié

-puedes estar tranquila, apareció en el sótano de su casa, si él hubiera atravesado el velo habría muerto y su cuerpo hubiera desaparecido

-bien supongo que eso le aclara sus dudas director, pero eso no fue lo único por lo que me llamo cierto?

-es verdad, como sabes el curso terminara en menos de una semana, y me temo no podrás quedarte en el castillo

-lo sé también quería preguntarle de eso

-escucha Amelia, debido a que Voldemort conoció tus habilidades tratara de reclutarte

-pero, porque yo?- pregunto confundida- yo que tengo que le interese?

-he hablado con Sirius y acepto que permanezcas en su casa hasta que el nuevo curso comience -respondió evadiendo la pregunta y la ojiazul frunció el ceño por ello

-pero...

-yo te llevare personalmente cuando las clases terminen, también me gustaría sugerirte que estudies, pues aunque no lleves tantos años en el colegio como tus compañeros, deberás presentar tus T.I.M.O.S. en esta última semana

-bien estudiare mucho- respondió resignada

Dumbledore le sonrió ligeramente y se llevó un caramelo de limón a la boca, Amelia al ver la postura despreocupada del director supo que no le diría nada... de nuevo.

Resignada se levantó de la silla, se despidió y salió de la oficina.

La última semana los alumnos estaban atareados por los exámenes, y eso incluía a la pelinegra motivo por el cual se la pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca o en su habitación estudiando.

Sólo pudo ver un par de veces a los gryffindor y a la ravenclaw.

Por alguna extraña razón Harry no le pareció triste, cada vez que lo veía el azabache le regalaba una enorme sonrisa, extraño sumamente extraño, pero no dijo nada pues el chico de por sí ya era extraño.

El último día Amelia empaco todo en su baúl y por petición de Dumbledore espero a que todos los alumnos abandonaran el colegio, envió su lechuza con una carta para Luna y Ginny disculpándose por no ir con ellos en el tren.

Cuando el cielo se tiño de un hermoso naranja tomo su baúl se dirigió a la entrada principal de Hogwarts, cuando llegó, observó que el director ya la esperaba.

La chica se sorprendió un poco al ver su baúl desaparecer con un movimiento de la varita del director.

-sujétate firmemente de mi brazo Amelia

-nos apareceremos?- pregunto mientras se sujetaba del director y este sólo asintió

Cerro los ojos y sintió que giraba,2 segundos después abrió los ojos de nuevo y observó que estaba en una calle residencial, ladeo la cabeza confundida y antes de que pudiera decir algo Dumbledore alzo en el aire lo que parecía un encendedor plateado, lo apreto.

La luz de la lámpara más cercana se apagó con un 'pop', siguió apretándolo hasta que la última lámpara de la calle se apagó, y la única luz que quedaba era la que venía de las ventanas con cortinas y de la luna que estaba sobre ellos.

-eso se encargará de que ningún Muggle vea nada a través de su ventana, ten Amelia- murmuró, poniéndole en las manos un pedazo de pergamino y sosteniendo su- léelo y memorízalo.

"_La mansión Black pueden ser encontrada en el número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres."_

La ojiazul memorizo todo, el director le quito el pedazo de pergamino y le prendió fuego con su varita, ella observo las casas, estaban parados delante del número once, miró a la izquierda y vio el número diez, sin embargo a la derecha estaba el número trece.

-dónde está?- pregunto confusa

-piensa lo que acabas de memorizar- respondió tranquilamente.

Amelia miró atentamente, una puerta surgió de ningún sitio entre los números once y trece, inmediatamente seguida por unas paredes y unas ventanas sombrías. Era como si una casa extra se hubiera inflado, desplazando de su camino a las que estaban a sus lados, la ojiazul se quedó boquiabierta al verla. Dumbledore se acercó, subió las escalinatas, sacó su varita y golpeó una vez la puerta con ella, se escucharon clicks metálicos y lo que parecía ser el estrépito de una cadena. La puerta se abrió con un crujido. Tocó 3 veces en la puerta y está se abrió, le hizo una seña a la ojiazul y está lo siguió, la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Antes de cruzar el pasillo se dio cuenta que el retrato de una mujer mayor vestida con una capa negra de largos cabellos la observaba fijamente, Amelia le sostuvo la mirada, segundos después la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-vaya al fin alguien digno en esta casa, cómo te llamas?- pregunto curiosa

Vacilo un momento y con la mirada de Dumbledore y un pelinegro puesta en ella respondió.

-Amelia Weald

-Weald -susurro - un magnífico linaje- dijo arrogante y Amelia enarco una ceja

-suficiente -dijo un ojigris y cerro las cortinas del retrato de golpe

Se giró y observó fijamente a la chica con curiosidad, está entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta que el hombre frente a ella debió ser muy apuesto en su juventud, se sorprendió por ese pensamiento, agito suavemente su cabeza para alejarlo, provocando que sus cabellos bailaran suavemente alrededor de su rostro y un delicioso aroma a jazmín con un toque frambuesa inundo al ojigris.

-Amelia, este es Sirius Black

-Sirius, ella es Amelia Weald

-un gusto -dijeron ambos al unísono

-bueno yo me retiró estaremos en contacto- dijo Dumbledore y con un asentimiento de cabeza salió de nuevo

-gracias por permitirme el permanecer aquí señor Black -dijo cortes

-dime Sirius no soy tan viejo y no te preocupes -respondió con una sonrisa -ven te enseñare la casa

El pelinegro le mostró cada lugar, la biblioteca, la cocina, el jardín, las habitaciones, el comedor, incluso la llevó con el hipogrifo que ahora era su mascota, la chica asintió a cada cosa que Sirius le comentaba, notando que era algo parlanchín.

-está será tú habitación -dijo Sirius cuando llegaron a una habitación en el segundo piso -tú baúl ya está dentro, cualquier cosa que necesites te la traerá Kreacher

-muchas gracias

-no te molesta que te hable de tú, verdad?- pregunto y la chica negó- Amelia quiero agradecerte el que me hayas salvado, fui muy imprudente ese día y sí no fuera por ti estaría muerto, gracias

-no tiene que darlas y no se preocupe por ello

-em, bueno te dejaré para que descanses -respondió el ojigris y se retiró dejando a la chica sola

Lo vio alejarse, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, está no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, las paredes estaban tapizadas de un gris brillante con extrañas y bellas flores color verde esmeralda, había una ventana con cortinas de seda negra, junto a está un escritorio y una silla.

La cama era pequeña en comparación a la del colegio, la cual tenía encima una gruesa colcha blanca con un gran almohadón verde, en el lado derecho de la cama había una mesa de noche y encima una lámpara, la puerta del lado opuesto de la habitación le indicó que ese era el baño y al lado de la puerta había un ropero de caoba negro.

Se acercó al baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama y cuando lo abrió vio que estaba vacío, se acerco al armario y lo abrió, sus cosas estaban perfectamente acomodadas.

Oyó un ligero click, se giró y vio a una criatura la cual la observaba con sus ojos saltones, se impresiono ligeramente pues era la primera vez que veía un elfo doméstico de cerca.

-kreacher están dichoso de que la señorita este aquí -dijo con su vocecilla chillante mientras hacia una profunda reverencia- Kreacher estará honrado de servirle en lo que desee

-sí, em estoy cansada discúlpame con el señor Black por no poder bajar a cenar

-Kreacher lo hará con permiso- dijo el elfo y con otro click desapareció

Saco una toalla del armario y se dirigió al baño, después de ducharse se vistió con una larga blusa holgada de tirantes color violeta y un mayon negro, se secó el cabello y se acurruco en la cama cayendo dormida en pocos minutos.

**Espero que les haya gustado como ven la prota deberá quedarse con sirius un tiempo la verdad de la madre de amelia será revelada en un par de capítulos así que no se pierdan ninguno bien espero muchos comentarios plisss jejeje hasta la otra un beso chau!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste.**

**HarukaJKGG: gracias por tu comentario, misterioso y escalofriante? Vaya eso nunca me lo habían dicho de esta historia pues como sabrás no es el único sitio donde publico, bueno gracias por tus palabras me encantaron te dedico este capitulo oki**

**CAPITULO 8: DIAS EN LA MANSION Y EL NUEVO CURSO**

*POV HARRY*

La imagen pasó lentamente frente a mis ojos, todo se grabó a fuego en mi memoria, me solté del agarré de Remus y salí corriendo tras Bellatrix.

Ella lo mató a él, mi única familia viva, la irá me cegó y cuando me di cuenta el profesor Dumbledore luchaba contra Voldemort, la batalla fue intensa y cuando creí que había terminado salí de mi escondite, pero de repente azote en el suelo, sentí a Voldemort hurgando en mi mente tratando de debilitarme, pero no me rendí y al parpadear estaba frente a mí, lo vi girarse y caminar hacia alguien, pero no pude ver hacia quién iba. El ministro y varios aurores aparecieron y el huyó.

La muerte de Sirius me bloqueo la mente obligándome a encerrarme en mi mundo e ignorar todo a mi alrededor.

Cuando estuve en la oficina de Dumbledore el me mostró la profecía y me explicó todo lo referente a ella.

Soy yo, el único que puede matarlo, el único que puede ponerle fin a todo esto.

-Harry -dice Dumbledore sacándome de mis pensamientos -hay algo más que deberías saber

-que cosa?

-es sobre Sirius -responde serio y un dolor me azota -la versión oficial que se dará a conocer en breve, dicta que el murió por la maldición asesina lanzada por su prima Bellatrix y que parte de los sucesos ocurridos desde el Torneo e los 3 Magos prueban su inocencia

-se tardaron bastante

-lo se pero eso no es todo, Harry el está vivo- dice de pronto y yo abro aún más los ojos sorprendido

-a q... que se r... refiere?

-a que Sirius está vivo

-como es posible?

-la señorita Weald pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y utilizando dos hechizos ayudó a que se creara la ilusión de que haya muerto y que atravesara el velo, el ahora está en Grimould Place

-quiero verlo- respondo levantándome de golpe de la silla

-por el momento no Harry, bueno al creer que el está muerto Grimould Place ya no es seguro para ser el cuartel de la orden, motivo por el cual hemos cambiado su ubicación, según el testamento la casa debería ser tuya así que debido a eso la pariente de sangre más cercana a Sirius Osea Bellatrix no debería poder entrar, pero por sí acaso la casa ha sido prevista con fuertes encantamientos de protección haciéndolo un lugar seguro para que el no sea descubierto, Harry sólo tú, la señorita Weald, algunos miembros de la orden y yo sabemos que Sirius está vivo así que no puedes comentárselo a nadie entiendes?

-por supuesto profesor pero...

Un chasquido me interrumpió, rápidamente me gire y observe que la chimenea llameaba, de entre el fuego verde salió una figura alta con una gran sonrisa.1

-SIRIUI!-grite feliz y me lance a abrazarlo -estas vivo

-por supuesto aún queda mucho de mi -responde burlón

No pudo quedarse mucho tiempo, sólo unos cuantos minutos pero eso bastó para saber que Dumbledore no me mintió, después de hablar un poco más con el director y despedirme de Sirius salí corriendo a la sala común.

Ron y Hermione no me creían pero al ver mi enorme felicidad sólo sonrieron y al igual que yo comprendieron que juzgamos mal a Amelia, le debía mucho y se lo pagaría de alguna forma.

**FIN POV HARRY**

El ligero repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana la obligó a despertarse, se levantó y miro el reloj de la pared, las 10 de la mañana, se acercó al armario y saco un vestido muggle corto de tirantes color azul cielo, se puso unas medias negras y zapatos bajos del mismo color, encima un suéter azul marino, su cabello lo ato en una coleta alta.

Tomo su varita de la mesa de noche, la guardo en una bolsa secreta de su suéter y salió a desayunar.

-buenos días dormilona -dijo un alegre Sirius cuando la vio entrar

-buenos días señor Black -respondió y se sentó en una silla del comedor donde el desayuno ya estaba servido

-te dije que puedes llamarme Sirius -dijo con un puchero

-discúlpeme pero no me parece apropiado, además aún no lo conozco lo suficiente

-entonces te diré señorita Weald

-como guste

-nah, te diré Amelia

El desayuno transcurrió en un cómodo silencio para la ojiazul pero incómodo para el ojigris.

-entonces en que casa estas?- pregunto de pronto

-Slytherin -respondió indiferente

El azabache por un momento se atraganto con un pedazo de pan al oír su respuesta.

-QUEE?!- grito/pregunto sorprendido- es en serio?

-porque le mentiria?-pregunto con una ceja enarcada y curiosa por su reacción

-es que pensé que eres una leona pero eres una serpiente, eres la primera que veo que no piensa en sí misma, bueno aparte de andromeda

-um, no se sí deba tomarlo como un insulto o un cumplido

-porque fuiste con Harry al ministerio?

-sinceramente yo no fui al ministerio por Harry, una de las chicas que iba, ha sido la única que no me trata como basura y me cae bien así que no quise dejarla sola por eso termine ahí

-ah ok

*SILENCIO INCÓMODO*

-gracias por la comida, con permiso- dijo la ojiazul después de unos minutos

Sirius observó a la chica subir por las escaleras, ahora comprendía el porque el retrato de su madre la había tratado bien, pero la pregunta era, a que familia pertenecía ella?

Suspiro resignado tendría tiempo de sobra para preguntarle.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, fueron pocas las veces en que Sirius y Amelia mantuvieron una conversación, los resultados de sus TIMOS llegaron, tuvo:

"_S (Supera las expectativas)"_

Sonrió salió mejor de lo que esperaba, ese mismo día recibió una lechuza del director donde le informaba que sus materiales escolares ya habían sido comprados.

La casa Black era increíblemente tranquila y silenciosa, con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta que Sirius siempre la observaba con curiosidad entonces comprendió que no era la única que deseaba saber su origen. Un día encontró un libro que mostraba los árboles genealógicos de todas las familias de sangre pura que existían, lo leyó completo pero no encontró una sola familia con el apellido Weald, suspiro frustrada, seguía sin una pista.

Cada semana recibía cartas de Harry, le sorprendió bastante que el chico haya cambiado por completo su actitud con ella, tal vez sabía que su padrino estaba vivo, eso era bueno, le contaba un poco sobre sus vacaciones, también fue el quién le explicó algunas cosas acerca de los mortifagos y de Voldemort, también le dijo que Dumbledore era una persona misteriosa.

Finalmente el día en que debía volver al colegio llegó, se levantó temprano para desayunar todo lo que kreacher había preparado, al terminar fue a su habitación a vestirse, se puso un vestido café claro hasta las rodillas con strapless y un poco de vuelo, botines cafés y encima una capa de viaje color beige y una boina del mismo color.

Dumbledore la fue a recoger 30 minutos antes que la cena de bienvenida empezara.

-pero me escribes eh -dijo el ojigris por milésima vez

-claro aunque no será muy seguido -respondió ella -de nuevo gracias por su hospitalidad y su amabilidad mientras permanecí aquí, hasta pronto señor Black

Sirius le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras ella salía de la casa.

-lista Amelia -pregunto Dumbledore y ella asintió -bien vámonos -dijo y con un chasquido ambos desaparecieron

Al abrir sus ojos estaban a las afueras del colegio, caminaron hasta la entrada donde el director la despidió, Amelia con un movimiento de varita ya traía su uniforme puesto, entró al comedor y se sentó en un lugar apartado de los demás en la mesa de su casa, dirigió su vista a la mesa de los leones, los que la conocían le sonrieron, bajo la mirada fulminante de algunos de sus compañeros, la pelinegra hizo un gesto con la mano y dirigió su atención al director que estaba a punto de hablar.

Dio el mismo discurso que el año pasado, presento al nuevo profesor de pociones que Harry le dijo que conocía, y mencionó que habrían algunos aurores cuidando el colegio, cuando término la cena comenzó, algunos minutos después hubo un gran alboroto alzó la vista y vio a Harry entrar con su camiseta manchada de sangre, las risitas de Malfoy y sus amigos le indicaron que el era responsable.

Harry volteó a verla y agito su mano fervientemente en el aire para saludarla y ella le sonrió un poco.

Dirigió de nuevo su atención al estofado que comía, algo le decía que sería un año interesante...

**Un nuevo curso inicia, Amelia se lleva mejor con el trio de oro y otros griffindor, en el próximo capitulo se revela la identidad de la madre de la prota, SIII! AL FIN!**

**Bien no se lo pierdan y no olviden comentar porque casi no hay comentarios u..u**

**Bien hasta la próxima bye bye**


End file.
